


Cuddling during a thunderstorm

by Fifionline



Series: Taron imagines [6]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifionline/pseuds/Fifionline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunderstorm can be scary, but only if you're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling during a thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following anon request on Tumblr : How about cuddling with Taron during a thunderstorm?

You wake up with a start and feel you whole body shudder. The storm announced by the weather forecast has finally broken and the clap of thunder roused you from sleep. You blindly grope the bed in search of Taron's reassuring presence but the sheets are cold on his side. As you finally open your eyes to look around the room, you notice him standing near the bow window. He's leaning into the wall in his underwear, so engrossed in watching the thunderstorm that he didn't notice that you're awake.

 

You get up to join him, circling his waist with your arms and pecking his shoulder. His skin is cool under your burning lips.

 

"I hate thunderstorms. They scare me." You whisper, shaking, as thunderclap booms closer again.

 

He doesn't reply, just pulls you by the hand in front of him, a smirk on his lips, trapping you in his embrace. The heavy rain hitting the window doesn't totally hide what's going on outside. You can see the trees moving with the gusts of wind and lightning bolts striking the sea in the distance before the sound of thunder reaches you.

 

Seeing it from the security of your home and in Taron's arms is less scary than alone in bed, it's even quite soothing in a sense. But you're starting to get cold and the warm covers are calling for you.

 

"You're freezing." States Taron, holding you closer than before. "Let's go back to bed." He offers.

 

As you both settle under the comforter, a particularly loud thunderclap startles you. Taron chuckles but still opens his arms for you to cuddle up with him.

 

"You inconsiderate asshole." You mumble as you lightly slap his chest before resting your head on it.

"I'll protect you from the big bad storm Y/N, don't worry." He adds mischievously, squeezing you tighter to avoid another smack from you.

 

Holding each other close, limbs entwined under the covers, you finally relax. You can hear the rate of Taron's heartbeat slow down as your breathing does. The thunder can come closer, it will never reach you in your safe place. The little cocoon you've created with Taron.


End file.
